


Subdued Room

by GabrielaSouza34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Severus Snape, Other, Out of Character, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaSouza34/pseuds/GabrielaSouza34
Summary: Harry and Snape are trapped in a room unable to do magic, and Harry is sick. Can they survive the night?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Subdued Room

**Author's Note:**

> Good reading!  
Hello, my name is Gabriela Souza I am from Brazil and this is my first fanfic. I don't speak English very well, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

Harry woke up with a racing heart and sat groggily on the bed, before realizing that Neville's snores had awakened him, he couldn't understand how Ron, Dino and Simas could still sleep.  
Even though it was sunny there the boy would feel a little cold and chilled, if he could have been under the covers all day long, the strange thing is that the dorm will never be cold, gathering all the courage Harry had thrown the covers away. , took his toiletry kit and headed for the bathroom, took a while to walk there as his legs trembled a little, Harry thought it was no big deal they were just numb, hoping a hot bath would make him feel better turned on the shower and turned it on warmer  
He got worse. He came out of the bathroom colder still, so he huddled more than usual, wearing sweatpants under his uniform pants, two old Uncle Valter socks, and a jacket under his uniform. Realizing that Ron and Seamus were ready too and went down to the Great Hall together, saw that Hermione was already sitting talking with Parvati, greeted the two and started serving, Harry decided to pick up hot things to see if it improved.  
"Harry, your cheeks are flushed, are you okay?" Asked Hermione curiously.  
Harry cringed to see that some colleagues were watching him, he could not tell if it was cold or ashamed.  
"I think I woke up a little flu" explained the boy remembering that yesterday sneezed a little.  
"Okay, but if you feel bad look for Madam Pomfrey" insisted her friend.  
"I go!"  
As he helped himself to porridge, soup, and sausages, Harry glanced at the teacher's desk, and noticed Snape, the dungeon bat watching him, Harry never understood why the teacher hated him so much, not being intimidated and stared back at the man. but Snape simply turned to speak to Madam Pomfrey ignoring Harry completely. The boy decided to pay attention to his food and noticed that he was not very hungry, but forced himself to eat 2 sausages and a few spoonfuls of mingal. God, how he hated getting the flu, getting sick brought bad memories to Harry, the Dursleys just gave him an aspirin and asked him to go back to work in twenty minutes, because according to his aunt it was the time it took the medicine to make. They were the opposite with Dudley, his uncles let him stay in bed playing video games all day, his aunt made a full breakfast of orange juice, and he could eat whatever he wanted (he already ate everything he wanted on the day). the day).  
A few minutes later and the first year students went to the greenhouses, would have class there with Hufflepuff along, Professor Sprout was already there waiting for them.  
"Come on, let's go to Greenhouse 1. You already know the way," said the chubby witch as everyone sat down. "Today we're going to talk about Devil's Mistletoe. Does anyone know what it is."  
Hermione's hand came up in the air, hitting Ron's nose, the girl was so anxious that she didn't seem to notice.  
"Miss Granger ?!"  
"The Devil's Mistletoe hates light and heat, withering if it comes into contact with either of them. Consequently, it likes darkness and moisture. Its roots resemble tentacles, which try to smother to death any approaching living being, an escape from death is to remain calm and still. "  
"That's right, Miss Granger, five points for Gryffindor," exclaimed the teacher.  
Professor Sprout showed a change of Devil's Mistletoe to the class, the plant was in a glass but Harry could see its roots moving, and then they worked the rest of the time with lecture, Harry thanked him because he was so tired who could not stand, was tired, cold, and headache, he felt powerless, which was totally strange he will barely walk or if he has wasted energy.  
The next class was History of Magic, which Harry thanked the heavens, while Hermione sat in front with Neville Longbottom, Harry and Ron sat behind, the boy then stacked his books and as soon as his head hit the table he closed his eyes and slept, Ron did not surprise the attitude of his friend because many students slept in Professor Binns class, in fact the redhead took the opportunity to sleep too.  
********************************  
"Come on Harry, let's go!"  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron calling him, couldn't hear what the boy was saying.  
"And ... I think I'm going to the dorm," Harry replied as he got up. "I'm tired, Ron."  
"But now it's time for lunch: Hermione replied approaching.  
"I'm not hungry. I just need to go to sleep."  
Harry didn't understand why they didn't leave him alone, he didn't understand what he was feeling either.  
"Look I'm just having a headache, I'm going to sleep and I'm going to wake up better, I'm not hungry: Lied Harry.  
\- Okay- said Ron pulling Hermione out, the girl went reluctantly.  
It took Harry twice as long to get to the tower, he was all sweaty and on his legs, he was sweating cold, that was when the boy finally noticed that he had a fever, went to sleep and if he didn't get better he would see Madam Pomfrey as soon as he woke up.  
*********************************  
When Harry woke up wished to go back to sleep, he was shivering with cold, weak, his clothes were sticking to his body from so much that he sweated, knew his fever had increased, his throat was dry, he needs to go to the Hospital Wing, looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 pm everyone was having dinner in the Great Hall, but he thought it best to go straight to the ward. Leaving the covers aside, Harry put one more blouse with three on his body and down the stairs leading to the common room, it was so strange to see it empty.  
With difficulty Harry managed to get down to the second floor, was increasingly sick, but did everything to hold it until he was there, stumbling on his own feet struggling to stand. Just one more floor left  
"Skipping dinner Mr Potter? Everyone is required to attend meals and you are not special." Severus Snape said as he approached.  
Harry didn't have time to explain himself, Snape motioned for him to join him and went into an open room. The man was furious, but Harry was not to blame, Snape was supposed to be eating dinner too. Why wasn't he with the others?  
"Answer me where you were going, and don't tell me you were going to dinner, the banquet was served for over half an hour."  
"I was going to the hospital wing- said Harry tiredly" I'm not very well.  
"Don't lie to me Potter I ...."  
A loud noise interrupted him, the two wizards looked back to see the door close.  
"Who left Madame Nor-r-ra open?"  
"Filch, you idiot" Snape said knocking on the door "Open that damn door !."  
Harry could no longer stand, and knowing that he was trapped with a man who would be able to kill him was the last straw, he fell to his knees and began to vomit, as soon as he heard the noise Snape rushed to the side. your student.  
"Potter ?."  
"I didn't lie," Harry answered crying before another wave of seasickness attacked him, when tears finally began to fall from his face. "I didn't lie, I was going to the Hospital Wing."  
"Alright, let's get away from this mess."  
Snape said as he dragged Harry to the wall, then with his own cloak wiped the boy's mouth, then brought one of his hands to Harry's forehead.  
"Harry. You're burning with fever:" said Snape alarmed without realizing that he will call the boy by name. We need to take these clothes off of you, your body needs to cool down. "  
"Why don't we go talk to Madam Pomfrey?"  
"We're under arrest Mr. Potter, this room is called the Subjugated Room, it is used in Muggle study class so students can't use magic, it needs to stay open, but Filch closed the door. It only opens every five hours." "Snape explained" It will only open at 1:00 am, as soon as we leave here we will run to Madam Pomfrey .:  
Snape finished speaking then asked Harry to raise his arms and peeled off his blouses, leaving only his thin coat underneath, so without warning the teacher leaned against the wall and laid Harry aside his head on the man's legs and his legs stretched out. floor.  
"Are you still sick?"  
"No," answered Harry trembling.  
Snape was worried about the boy, more than he dared admit it was not the time to be angry he had a sick student to take care of. They had no recourse, no magic, no water, the boy was shivering from the cold, his fever was high, he was pale and his face was redder than a tomato, but what worried the teacher was the sickness, which Harry had was more serious than a flu. Without thinking twice Snape took his cloak and wrapped the soft child in his arms.  
Feeling a will he didn't understand himself, he ran a hand through Harry's hair making a mess on Harry.  
\- Sleep Harry! I promise that when you wake up it will be all right.  
Harry, who was already half asleep, did not respond, but closed his eyes and went to sleep immediately.  
Even with the sleeping boy in his arms Snape kept stroking his head, as night fell he pulled his small body closer to him in an attempt to warm him.  
After what seemed like hours of terror the door swung open. Snape did not think twice, lifted Harry on his lap and ran downstairs, he was limp in his arms, paler than Snape had ever seen, the boy was hotter.  
"Poppy" Called entering the hospital wing "Poppy?"  
Depositing Harry carefully, he deposited Harry on a bed, but instead of finding her he found a note saying that the matron had a family emergency and was already returning.  
"It's okay Harry, I'll take care of you" promised the man.  
He transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas, used a refreshing spell, and placed a thin blanket over him.  
"Harry wake up, I need to give you some potions."  
"Uhm" complained Harry, from which Snape saw the boy was awake but didn't know what was going on. Without rolling up he got a fever reducer, a sickness potion and an infection potion, it could only be infection, Harry was throwing up, opened his mouth and dumped everything there.  
Tired sat in a chair next to Harry.  
**********************************  
When Poppy Pomfrey arrived, he expected anything but that.  
Harry Potter was lying on a bed sleeping like an angel, he was a little pale but looked fine, and Severus Snape was sitting a chair by the sleeping boy's bed, his head was leaning against Harry's bed, but what surprised him most The nurse went to see that they were holding hands.


End file.
